


Class Swap

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Genderbending, I needed more Lady Chrom in my life so I wrote even more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bride's dress is cumbersome and embarrassing--she's already had her wedding two years ago.  Then she gets a brilliant idea.</p><p>(AU where Chrom is a lady)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Swap

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible person and I don't regret writing this at all. At all.

Chrom kept on tugging up at the top of her dress, a frown on her face as she tried to work her outfit into a state of security.  That is, tried to fix it so it wouldn’t be falling off her chest every time she charged into battle.  “With grace, dear, with grace!” Maribelle would keep on yelling after her but it just wasn’t in Chrom’s style, not at all.  She was a go getter, one of the reasons she liked training with Sully because the other woman didn’t back down—understood Chrom in her own special way.

“Who thought it would be respectable to fight in a wedding dress?" she huffed finally giving up on straightening the top out and instead staring down at the sparkling skirt and the too fine silk gloves.  While not as fancy as her actual wedding dress it still didn’t change the fact she was _in one._  

“You okay there, Chrom?” Robin had approached, tome tucked under his arm, sword and axe on his back, and that stupid red glow from his garb around him.

“Fine, just fine,” she huffed.  “Tell me again why I’m in this?”

Robin frowned, scratching at his cheek, “Well, to be honest you’d benefit a lot from Bond.  It’s nice to heal from just being in your presence.”  He tacked a smile on to that last part, making Chrom flush from her cheeks down to her shoulders—her _bare_ shoulders.  No doubt Robin would be able to see how embarrassed she was.

“Is that last part to butter me up?” she mumbled.

“Well, you can always change back into a different class if you want,” Robin suggested. 

“That’d be nice,” her eyes brightened, “Robin, you do remember our vows, right?”

“Yes, I mean how could I that was the happiest day of my life!”

Chrom grinned, approaching the white haired male.  She might’ve been hanging around Gaius too long, normally she would have never thought about this, “Let’s swap.”

“…swap.”

“Yes, swap.”

Robin looked unsure of what to say, trying to fish for words, before he just shrugged.  “Is there a reason why?  I don't see how our vows would work into it,” but he looked just as curious.

“The vow part is just to reaffirm our trust, but the point is I hit hard in battle right?” she asked, voice ecstatic.  “So wouldn’t I benefit from that Aggressor skill you keep mumbling about over Bond.”  Which even if half the stuff Robin muttered sometimes passed as absolute gibberish to her ears, her husband always prided tactics and the best possible skills to pass on to the army.  Chrom hooked him.  She could tell by how his face lit up with a revelation.

“Yes, yes you would!  Let’s do it!”

So they swapped.

When Chrom was done getting into the Dread Fighter suit she noticed how it was a bit tight in certain areas.  Around the chest, her shoulders, the legs, but it didn’t hinder her movement too much and she nodded, crossing her arms and turning to look at Robin, “How do I look?”  While not one to care much about aesthetics most days when it came to constant fighting and rests at camp, she did want to know how well the Dread Fighter outfit looked considering the sheer presence it brought on the battlefield.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” and Robin meant it.  “A force to be reckoned with on the field, for sure.”

“Thank you,” there was that blush, “and you look—“

She had to laugh, really.  The dress fit awkwardly on Robin’s chest, slipping down and barely being held up by his hands and sheer determination.  The skirt touched the floor and the gloves too loose—he looked like a fitting gone horribly wrong.  Robin smacked her lightly on the arm, “Don’t laugh at the person whose clothes you stole!”

“Sorry, sorry, but you look so,” here she swooped in to pick him up, grinning up at him, “well, adorable would be a word I could use.”

“You backwards woman,” but Robin was blushing, looking just as pleased as she was.  Chrom leant in for a kiss, Robin moving forward to return it, until the tent flap opened.

“Captain Chrom, I wanted to ask if—oh,” it was Sully, the woman standing there with one hand on her hip and the other holding the tent flap open.  “Didn’t know you were into that.”  The couple looked embarrassed, both bright red and stuttering.

“S-sully, no, really, it isn’t—“

“Nothing bad going on here, honest—“

“We were just discussing class changes and battlefield tactics and—“

Sully looked smug, “Uh-huh, and I’m a manakete’s mom.  Huh, but looks like y’ guys got a mighty fine idea.  Maybe I’ll hit up Stahl on that.  He’d look hot in that kind of get up.”  With that Sully left, leaving the two absolutely mortified.

“Oh, gods, I think I might’ve heard more about my companions’ sex lives than I want to know,” Robin moaned, burying his face into Chrom’s shoulder when she let him down.

“It’s Sully…you get used to it.”


End file.
